kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot will be the first episode of Season One of Kingsley Heights. It aired on June 9, 2012. Plot Leah is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling when a knock is heard at the door. She gets out of bed and puts on a robe and slippers before opening the door, revealing Toby. He tells her that they've got half an hour until they have to leave for school, and that their mom and dad are at work. The scene cuts to the Webster Household, where Queen is sitting in front of the TV, eating toast. She flips through the channels before turning it off, and putting her plate in the dishwasher, then grabbing her bag and running outside to catch her bus. The scene cuts again to a different character, Alice, who is driving her convertible, while lip syncing to Oops I Did It Again. It cuts back to Leah and Toby, who are stopped at a red light. Leah is applying make up in the mirror, while Toby listens to his iPod, loud enough to be heard. Luke is walking to school, drinking his coffee, while Jocelyn is in the back seat of the taxi passing him, reading a book. The scene cuts back to Courtney, who is still sleeping, when her dog comes in and starts jumping all over her. She glances up at her alarm clock and jumps out of bed. She pulls her hair back into a dishevelled bun, grabs a folder and handbag and runs downstairs. She picks up an apple out of the fruit bowl and runs out to get a taxi. The next scene we see is Courtney running down an empty hallway, before opening a door which leads to the gymnasium. She gets a lot of stares from other students, as well as the principal. She quietly makes her way into the closest empty seat, next to Andrew. Principal Harris continues the meeting, white Courtney looks around nervously. She glances at Andrew, who is smiling at her, and introduces himself. The next scene takes place in a classroom, where Leah, Queen, Savannah and Charlotte are talking, while the rest of the students are also talking in the background. Their teacher, Mr. Griffiths, enters, and abruptly tells them to "Sit down and stop talking!" He then lectures the class on the fact that they are there to learn, while the rest of the students exchange bored looks. The next scene cuts to Queen, who is sitting alone at the cafeteria, when a nervous looking Luke approaches. He asks if he can sit with her and she moves her bag so he can. Luke introduces himself, as does Queen and they begin to get to know each other when the scene switches to Damien and Leah, who are also in the cafeteria. Leah accidentally bumps into Damien and spills her tray of food all over him. She frantically begins to apologise and try and clean up the mess, but Damien tells her it's fine, and that she doesn't need to worry. Leah apologises again and tries to leave, but Damien calls after her and says he never got to know her name. The scene cuts to Alice, who is listening to her iPod, while looking for a seat. She trips over a bag on the ground and knocks Katherine into her lunch. Katherine yells at Alice for getting salad dressing all over her shirt and Queen, who witnessed the whole thing, defends Alice, saying that it was a simple mistake, and that it's just salad dressing. Katherine and Queen start arguing with each other, and gain an audience before a teacher interrupts, asking if there is a problem. The girls deny it, and Queen returns to her table, before turning back to Katherine and mouthing the words "I'm watching you, bitch." Katherine sarcastically remarks, "Hope you enjoy the view," before picking up her tray and carrying it over to the bin. The final scene shows a montage of the main characters at or travelling home, with a family member asking them how their day was, before cutting to the credits. Quotes (after an argument) Queen: I'm watching you, bitch. 'Katherine: '''Hope you enjoy the view. ---- ''(channel surfing and she lands on Swish Hooks) 'Queen: '''Ugh. Why do they even make these shows? ''(continues channel surfing) Cast *Kaelyn Stone as Queen Nirvana *Ellen York as Leah Carson *Claire Lockhart as Jocelyn Gilbert *Marie Hartford as Katherine Marano *Nina Holt as Brianna Cambridge *Hartley Nash as Courtney James *Kevin Zuchim as Damien Kale *Kyle Ashen as Toby Carson *Cameron Kirke as Luke Wright *Elizabeth Forbes as Ashley Channing *Amelia Parker as Savannah Davis *Jasmine Lengies as Alice Mitchell *Talia Somerset as Charlotte Chase Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content